Melting a Heart of Ice
by Godess Of The Night
Summary: Kagome is sick and tired of being Inuyasha's 'personal shard detector' and turns to another. sesskag pairing
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody this is my first fic so I really must ask you guys to be nice and not to flame me unless absolutely necessary also to please, please, pleaseeee review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does so please don't sue me cause I have no money.

**Life Changes **

It was just another typical day for the gang, Miroku was getting slapped every minute courtesy of Sango, Inuyasha was fighting with Kagome and Shippo was biting Inuyasha's ear when suddenly Inuyasha started growling. " What's wrong Inuyasha" Miroku asked seeing his friend acting like that could only mean one thing. "Foolish Hanyou I, Sesshoumaru have graced you with my presence to have a little chat concerning your little miko wench". Yep, Sesshoumaru the great lord of the west just had to make an appearance. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard what the hell"said an angry Inuyasha only to be cut off by Kagome "Is it time already my lord?" "time for what" yelled Inuyasha staring at Kagome whom was now bowing respectfully in front of Sesshoumaru (that is really weird Kagome acting like that but on with the story) who was just staring at her "yes Kagome it is time you repay your debt my lands are at war with the northern lands I, Sesshoumaru require your aid." "as I shall give it my lord you can count on me"replied Kagome with a monotone voice. "very well I will come to get you when you are required" replied Sesshoumaru leaving on his Ki-cloud. Everyone was speechless they had just witnessed a civil conversation between Sesshoumaru and with Kagome no less. Inuyasha broke the silence "what was that about wench"" sit you baka" replied a now angry Kagome. "Lady Kagome if I may ask what was that about" "oh that well… there was this time when I was heading towards the bone-eaters well and I was attacked by this ugly youkai and Sesshoumaru was passing nearby and he didn't want rin to see me die so he saved me and killed the youkai then he took me to his castle to heal my wounds since then I have been in his debt." Everyone was just staring at her with fish eyes Kagome took this as an opportunity to go home " Inuyasha im going home and staying there for a week bye everyone" yelled Kagome who was now leaving" "wait oka-san can I go with you?" yelled Shippo " sure" Said Kagome " wench you are staying here we have shards to collect" yelled Inuyasha " SIT im going and that's final" said Kagome running away " Damn wench Kikyo would never do this" said Inuyasha "sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit and for good measure SIT you baka too bad IM NOT KIKYO" yelled Kagome who was still within hearing range. Inuyasha never noticed tetsusaiga was missing or the pair of eyes that had seen everything.

There how did you like it please review and tell me ideas or tips on how to write this story better. I would really appreciate the help also im looking for the name of an Inu fic its that Kagome does a dance in front of fluffy and inu then sesshoumaru takes her to his castle to dance it in front of the other lords and ladies. anyway I think its also a crossover with yuyu hakusho. If you have any info or if you're the author please tell me and click on the pretty purple button to review


	2. The begining of the end part 1

Hi thanks to everyone who has read this story and I also encourage you to review. I don't Know who to pair with Inuyasha so I will put a contest up whoever can guess who is my least favorite character in the anime gets to be paired up with Inuyasha. This should assure me some level of reviews right? Anyway please I beg of you please don't flame me it's my first fic and im still very inexperienced but helpful advice would be very much appreciated. Yet again thank you all for reading this remember send you're e-mail address and you're info on how you want to look so that I can tell you if you've won. Zz

Melting a Heart of Ice

Disclaimer:

Godess Bless: Inuyasha would you be a dear and please throw out I mean tell these nice policemen that I don't own you or any other anime characters that may show up in my fanfic.

Inuyasha: Feh, Bitch tell them yourself

(godess bless appears with a huge ax)

Godess Bless: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUPID MONGREL!!! ( dead man's march starts playing)

Inuyasha: GULP! I'M SORRY!!! ( starts running away with a very angry Godess Bless on his tail trying to chop his head off)

Sesshoumaru: My stupid mutt of a half brother will never learn will he? Anyway, Godesss Bless does not own Inuyasha or any other anime characters that may pop up in her story about ME!

Godess Bless: (comes up and hits him with a frying pan) shut up fluffy anyways its true I don't own them the only thing I own is this moldy slice of cheesecake and

my Sesshy plushy

Inuyasha: Yummy where did you get the pistachio cake from it was good!!

Godess Bless: Uh… Never mind

Sesshoumaru gets up: You dare touch this Sesshoumaru you disgusting human

Sees Godess Bless running away and falls anime style

"Bitch get back here and fight like the immortal you are" (one guess)

Kagome: You idiot inuyasha don't insult the authoress SIT!

Kagome: Sorry Godess Bless

Godess Bless: Aw it's ok he's nothing but a brainless loser with a bad case of hormonal breakouts anyway nothing. READ AND REVIEW OR DIE BY MY HANDS I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!!!

Chapter 2: Betrayal

Kagome's P.O.V

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I raced Shippo to see who was the fastest to go towards the well trying to go unnoticed by any demons that might be in the area, also 'couse I wanted to be left behind to be alone for a while, stupid Inuyasha thought I wouldn't mind all the insults he throws at me every god damn

day Its been five long years and the idiot still treats me like dirt well I'll show him that

you don't mess with me. To say the truth I had struck a deal with Sesshoumaru he would train me in how to control my powers and to fight with a katana, a long sword, a spear, kodachis which were my personal favorite and to perfect my aim in archery he would also show me how to survive without the help of the inubaka in exchange I would get him the tetsusaiga needless to say I was ready to go to war and beat the crap out of Naraku I was also Sesshoumaru's personal assassin. We had been planning this for months he would come to camp one day and tell me it was time and I would act like the pitiful servant and curtsy and act all docile when inside I was laughing my fucking ass off because of the face Inuyasha was using right now which was a perfect imitation of a fish. Inuyasha would take the bait and start shouting which really hurt my ears since my hearing had become almost as acute as Sesshoumaru's, so had my sense of smell which meant I had to smell his disgusting smell of wet dog and my sight also rivaled that of Sesshoumaru's. So now I guess im almost there I can see the well in like 500yards I guess ill just use my enhanced speed and leave for a few weeks, then give Sesshoumaru his stupid birthright I shouldn't rush into things that are way to big to handle by myself. I was so caught up in my thinking I didn't see the person in front of me until I heard a silky deep voice say "did you bring it Starfire (her codename as she is Sesshoumaru's top assassin)or did you fail me for the first time in four years?" I saw it was Sesshoumaru and relaxed from my battle ready pose. Somehow I heard my self saying in a calm, yet ice cold voice "Yes Sesshoumaru" while handing him the tetsusaiga and starting to walk I heard him say "Why must you run when the eve of war comes?" now this made me stop and stare at him trying to find any trace of deceit since he never showed emotion to anybody and right now there was a hint of desperation in his voice one I hadn't heard in my entire time with him. Now I was sad I didn't know what to do so out of pure instinct I went up and hugged him and softly whispered in his ears that he didn't need to worry because I would be back at that time Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around me and said "I can't help it what have you done to me?" I just hugged him tighter and he did the same. We were like that for a very long time just taking comfort in one another and enjoying our time together to the max. we pulled away when it was dusk and said our farewells when he said he would pick me up in three days when an idea came to my mind and I smiled at Sesshoumaru while he just stared at me thinking I had gone nuts then out of the blue I asked "do you want to come with me to the future "Sesshoumaru smiled a smile so gorgeous my legs almost started to tremble key word almost that is until he nodded and said yes. I took his hand and went to see Shippo who was standing by the well looking sad but hyped up when he saw me then I smelled fear coming off in waves from him and noticed I had an arm around my waist then relaxed when I smiled at Sesshoumaru and kindly pointed out to shippo that he was coming along too. Shippo decided that if I trusted Sesshoumaru enough as to let him come home with them then he could also trust him.

Shippo's P.O.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mommy told me that she would race me to the well and I said ok and started running to it but I could tell something was wrong with mommy I decided to leave her alone for now I knew she wanted to be alone. I got to the well and waited for her but she didn't show I was starting to get worried when I heard footsteps and I smelled her scent mixed in with another's I couldn't decipher that is until she stepped into the clearing with Sesshoumaru in that instant my blood ran cold and an immense fear swept me away I couldn't move speak or even breathe I wanted to run and warn mommy but I couldn't it was as if though I was rooted to the spot and then I saw that they trusted each other and mommy was even BLUSHING! I decided to trust Sesshoumaru too but not too much just enough to be able to help mommy should he turn on us. We then jumped into the well at first I couldn't feel or see anything but then I saw a beautiful array of colorful lights and felt like I was weightless it was fun but what was better was that I knew that Inuyasha couldn't hurt me anymore 'cause I was with my mommy.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went through with what me and Kagome planned she was an exceptional battle tactician ( no idea what I'm saying so please don't hurt me), I should know she helped in planning the war with the panther devasalthough we didn't come out to well 'cause we didn't listen to her 'cause she was a woman and didn't have to be nosing around in business that didn't concern her. After that she got her place as one of my council member the highest spot to be exact too bad she hung out with that mother fucking half-breed of an idiot who has the in-decency to call himself my half-brother after all the things his whore of a mother did to my family, it was she who made my father disgrace the family honor and as a chain-reaction caused the suicide of my mother. she shamed my long descending line of pure inu-youkai by giving birth to a half-breed as disgustingly low as Inuyasha then after all of this she had the indecency to try to get into my bed which is why I cast them out of my castle and into the wilderness. Anyways now is not the time to think of such things I will get to see the future maybe I'll even meet my future self since youkai age much slower than humans. Anything to keep my mind away from the feelings Kagome invoked in me.

Thank you all for reading this yet again I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it I admit I still need lots of practice but I am inspired to keep writing by my family and friends so I will not stop. Bye!!!


End file.
